


He Never Screams

by GoblinCatKC



Series: Twisted Autumn [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo and Raphael fight, and sometimes it's bloody and sometimes it's vicious, but one night, Raphael takes their fights to a strange new place, and if Leonardo doesn't quite consent, he doesn't fight back, either. And then neither of them is sure who's pressuring who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Screams

The fight was nearly over, he could feel it. He didn't remember what had triggered this one. They always fought. That's just how it was. Worse, he knew he was losing. He was already tired when they started and Raphael seemed to have found a new boost of energy, driving him back step by step until Leonardo was left blocking a flurry of punches. When he moved too slow to dodge a simple kick, he knew it was over. Raphael took advantage of his exhaustion and ducked low, sweeping his feet out from under him.

He landed hard on his back, the breath knocked out of him as Raphael landed on top and straddled his hips. Without leverage, Leonardo had no way of pushing his brother off. Afraid that his brother was in a rage, he started to sit up to fend him off, but he froze as Raphael grabbed the ends of his mask and yanked his head back.

That was new. Just like what Raphael was doing now. Leonardo gasped, his hand pausing in midair. The tongue on his throat stole his breath more completely than the fall had. Raphael's body pressed against his, holding him down securely. For a moment he met his brother's mocking eyes, and then Raphael forced his head even further back until all he could see was the ceiling.

"Relax, fearless leader," Raphael whispered around a grin. "I promise I won't hurt ya."

That did nothing to reassure Leonardo, and he lingered in a strange place between resistance and defeat, guilt and sin.


End file.
